Computer networks can be used to allow networked devices, such as personal computers, servers, and data storage devices to exchange data. Computer networks often include intermediary datapath devices such as network switches, gateways, and routers, to flow traffic along selected datapaths for routing data between networked devices. Such datapaths can, for example, be selected by a network controller, administrator, or another entity, and can, for example, be based on network conditions, network equipment capabilities, or other factors.